


10:16 am

by Kawaiiharmonycreation6



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiharmonycreation6/pseuds/Kawaiiharmonycreation6
Summary: "I love you,"Ram blurted out, pushing the library door open with one arm. He marched over to King, his senior he had admired since the sleepover with the junior.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 77





	10:16 am

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my mind as I was laying in bed after an online lecture, so I decided to jot down the short prompt. 
> 
> Please note:  
> I haven't been good with words when I was younger since I am the action type of girl.

_**Flashback** _

_Ram felt his whole body burning up, rage enveloping him as the senior walked out of his classroom with his arm around a girl's waist._

_Following the elder into the library, he finally realized he's fallen deep in love with the 2nd year engineer major._

_You stupid fool, Ram, you look like you're a freaking fool like this, he told himself._

_"I love you,"_

_Ram blurted out as he pushed the library door open with one arm. He marched over to King, his senior he had admired since the sleepover with the junior._

_King's eyes shot wide open as the younger pulled him into a rough kiss._

_"Ai Ning, what are you doing? We are in the middle of the library,"_

_King warned as he pulled away for air, earning a soft growl from the latter._

_"I loved you ever since I confessed to you that the only one who understands me is you. I have never found myself amazed by anyone else other than Duen. Your chatter about how much your plants mean to you always makes me relax for some unknown reason. P King, I like you more than a friend,"_

_Ram exploded, confessions flying out of his mouth. King smiled softly at the younger, his eyes speaking for himself._

_He's lovestruck, shocked at how deep in love his junior is in with him. He's lost for words, his hands framing his face. Leaning towards for a kiss, the world stopped revolving around the sun._

_Pulling away for air, Ram looked at the senior like he's a treasure, found and kept. King turned to face the girl, his eyebrows furrowed in one line._

_"I have told you this, Lia, over and over again. I have someone who I like and he's with me today,"_

_Lia stomped out of the library, eyes staring at the girl who's been bugging the genius King forever._

**End of Flashback**

Ram curled his hand around the elder's waist, his head resting on his chest. They were laying in the hammocks of Ram's condo, admiring the blue sky. 

It were a sunny day, birds chirping and sunshine climbing on the two lovers. King intertwined his fingers with his, an electrifying sensation running through his spine. 

"Ram, thank you for saving me from Lia. Can you imagine that it's been four years?"

King asked, his fingers running down his boyfriend's black hair. It felt like silk, soft to the touch. 

Ram smiled at the flashback of how he confessed to King, a chuckle vibrating through his throat. His heartbeat roared through his chest, not being to imagine how they've come such a long way to be the lovestruck pair they are now. 

"P, have I told you that I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you? You and your weird quirks, your voice soothing whenever I go through a bad day, your deep voice whenever we made love, your I love you's whenever we drift off to dreamland. Everything about you, both good and bad, is why I love you. Thank you, hubby, for loving me," 

Ram confessed, his eyes fluttering open to the soothing sound of King's heartbeat. King tucked a finger under his chin, lifting up to place a gentle kiss on the plump lips. 

"I love you, wifey," 

His eyes spoke for itself, how deep in love they are with the other. 

"I love you more, hubby,"

That being said, they shared an everlasting kiss. A kiss full of promises and confessions. 

Four years and ongoing, they have come through a journey of ups and downs. Yet they learned that two are stronger than one. 

They are in love. Ram loves King and King loves Ram. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it<3  
> Peace out


End file.
